


Fall Out Boy One-Shot #4

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Fall Out Boy One-Shots [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an unusual Valentines for Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Out Boy One-Shot #4

The hearts. The balloons, & chocolate, & roses. Valentines Day was a holiday to spend money on someone who you already spend money on. It never made sense to Andy.

"So where's Alex?" Pete asked casually that day. February fourteenth. Andy shrugged looking away from his phone.

"Why? She you're Valentine?" He asked smirking. Pete grinned back, mischief passing through his hazel orbs.

"Nah, not mine, she still has to ask hers," Pete replied standing. "Even though she's like, way younger than him... Patrick, Joe, & I all know he'll say yes." He continued before vanishing. Andy rolled his eyes, & went back to Twitter.

3:40 PM

Andy stood as the door was struck quietly. He opened the door surprised to find a giant, human sized teddy bear staring at him. Feminine hands just barely visible on its fluffy tummy. A box of assorted chocolates & a rose stuffed into it's fuzzy paws. The heart shaped box reading 'Be Mine.'

"Sup Andy!" Came Alex's voice from behind the massive gift. Andy still had no idea for who, this fifteen year old was odd. Alex wobbled inside & set down the bear on a nearby recliner, then flopped down on the couch.

"Who's you're Valentine?" He asked resuming his spot on the far left of the couch.

"Well Andy, you have to agree & say yes to find out who?" Alex replied back, brown eyes gazing at him mysteriously.

"Yes, now tell me!" He said impatiently. Alex laughed, & removed the chocolate & single rose from the bear, then thrusted it into Andy's face. "What the hell?" He asked.

"You. You are my Valentine, that is if you still wanna be," Alex said. Andy blinked twice before taking the red rose slowly, inspecting it for bees or something else that could cause harm.

"Wow... so Pete meant... He knew I wouldn't... they all knew..." Andy muttered to himself as he looked up at Alex. She sat there, obviously nervous; hands fidgeting with one another in an endless game of "keep me occupied." "Thanks Alex- yea, I wanna be you're Valentine too."

"Really?" She questioned shocked. Andy didn't responded, just pounced & crashed his lips to hers, she flailed momentarily before going limp. He leaned away.

"Yea, really," he said with a soft smile. Alex met his crystal blue eyes, realizing this was meant to happen. Andy leaned back down & Alex helped to close the gap faster, arms wrapping around Andy's neck. Alex wasn't very experienced with kissing but she got the hang of it, Andy's tongue brushed across her bottom lip begging for entrance.

"Hey fags!" Both sighed & glared at none other than Pete, his smile crooked & deranged. "Great job Hurley, already sucking off a minor's face." Andy rolled his eyes, while Alex gave the obnoxious bassist the finger.

"Pete, leave them alone," Patrick said as he pushed past him.

"But-"

"Pete!" Patrick seethed. Pete met two shit eating grins from the couch.

"Better go give 'Trick a blow," Alex sneered. Pete stuck his tongue out at her but didn't object to the "needs" of Patrick Stump.

Andy turned back to Alex, "I love you."

Alex blushed, "I love you too Hurley."


End file.
